


У него твои глаза

by innokentya



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Gen, Horror, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Решение выбраться с друзьями за город в канун Дня Всех Святых — не самое лучшее, что может прийти в голову.





	У него твои глаза

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано на J2AU-FEST 2017  
> 2) AU: Джей Джей — дочь Дженсена, но не Данниль  
> 3) Некоторые товарищи усиленно намекают на необходимость проставить в предупреждениях "Смерть персонажа", но автор свято уверен, что смерти тут как раз и нет.  
> 4) Арт к истории (автор ЛиВи) — http://picua.org/img/2017-08/25/06k7rq2mice7t7cy5plbef2qn.jpg  
> 5) Посвящение: ЛиВи

Сказ­ки, по­верья, ле­ген­ды...  
  
До се­год­няшне­го дня Джен­сен счи­тал се­бя глу­боко здра­вомыс­ля­щим че­лове­ком, при­вык­шим до­верять ис­клю­читель­но фак­там.  
  
Он и сей­час счи­та­ет се­бя та­ким. Еще бы толь­ко те са­мые прок­ля­тые фак­ты не убеж­да­ли его, что не­кото­рым рас­ска­зам, сма­хива­ющим, преж­де все­го, на бред су­мас­шедше­го, нуж­но ве­рить.  
  
Сер­дце ко­лотит­ся в гру­ди, слов­но на­де­ет­ся про­ломить рёб­ра и бро­сить­ся, не раз­би­рая до­роги, по­даль­ше от это­го по­забы­того все­ми мес­та.  
  
Джен­се­ну на­вер­ное сто­ит дать се­бе не­боль­шую пе­редыш­ку, пе­ревес­ти дух, вы­делить бук­валь­но па­ру ми­нут для сос­тавле­ния ка­кого-ни­како­го пла­на.  
  
Но у не­го нет и нес­коль­ких се­кунд на про­мед­ле­ние.  
  
Вне­зап­но заг­лохнув­шая ма­шина, толь­ко вче­ра заб­ранная из ав­то­мобиль­ной мас­тер­ской, дол­жна бы­ла нас­то­рожить Джен­се­на. Но он от­махнул­ся от это­го «зво­ноч­ка», бук­валь­но за­орав­ше­го в ухо: «Уби­рай­тесь от­сю­да!»  
  
За это те­перь и рас­пла­чива­ет­ся.   
  
Пе­ред гла­зами все еще сто­ит жут­ко пе­реко­шен­ное ли­цо Ми­ши, от­ка­зыва­юще­гося опи­сывать то, с чем ему приш­лось сви­деть­ся в ле­су, как и зве­нят в ушах ры­дания Дан­ниль, умо­ля­ющей спас­ти их всех. И это — Дан­ниль, ко­торая ни­ког­да не пла­чет. Дан­ниль, ока­зав­ша­яся с раз­дроб­ленной но­гой пос­ле встре­чи с...  
  
— Де­мон. Это де­мон, Дженс... — пре­рывис­тый де­вичий ше­пот слов­но прес­ле­ду­ет Джен­се­на, дав­но ос­та­вив­ше­го до­мик на опуш­ке и от­пра­вив­ше­гося вглубь ле­са. — И у не­го твои гла­за.  
  
Джен­сен ста­ра­ет­ся сту­пать ос­то­рож­но, вы­веряя каж­дый шаг. Он не хо­чет соз­да­вать лиш­не­го шу­ма и мор­щится от каж­дой хрус­тнув­шей под тя­желым бо­тин­ком вет­ки.  
  
Ему ка­жет­ся, что точ­но так же хрус­тят поз­вонки, ког­да ло­ма­ет­ся шея.  
  
Он не го­тов про­верить это пред­по­ложе­ние на прак­ти­ке и с удо­воль­стви­ем ока­зал­ся в лю­бом дру­гом мес­те, лишь бы не пос­ре­ди гус­то­го ле­са. Ле­са, на ко­торый пос­ре­ди бе­лого дня так вне­зап­но опус­ти­лись су­мер­ки. Хо­тя Джен­сен бы по­доб­рал дру­гое сло­во для это­го.   
  
Сва­лились.   
  
Пог­ребли под со­бой.   
  
По­хоро­нили их всех.   
  
Джен­сен ед­ва удер­жи­ва­ет­ся, что­бы не зас­кре­жетать зу­бами. В гру­ди что-то про­тив­но сад­нит, буд­то вы­тяги­ва­ет пос­ледние мо­раль­ные и фи­зичес­кие си­лы из его ор­га­низ­ма, и он, на­вер­ное, зна­ет, как сле­ду­ет наз­вать это «что-то».  
  
Бо­язнь по­тери.  
  
Рань­ше он бы рас­сме­ял­ся в ли­цо каж­до­му, взду­мав­ше­му по­пугать его дет­ски­ми стра­шил­ка­ми о Дне Всех Свя­тых — вре­мени, ког­да грань меж­ду ми­рами ис­то­ща­ет­ся нас­толь­ко, что раз­личные су­щес­тва мо­гут про­никать в их из­ме­рение. Рань­ше он бы, не сом­не­ва­ясь, дви­нул та­кому чу­даку в пле­чо, за­лепил под­за­тыль­ник, ве­лел зат­кнуть­ся.   
  
Сей­час Джен­сен лишь кри­вит­ся от по­доб­ных мыс­лей. Где-то в глу­бине ду­ши он на­де­ет­ся, что это все — глу­пый ро­зыг­рыш, чья-то ду­рац­кая идея пос­ме­ять­ся над ним или хо­тя бы дур­ной сон.   
  
Что там, нуж­но ущип­нуть се­бя, что­бы прос­нуть­ся?  
  
Джен­сен бо­ит­ся сде­лать это.   
  
Он бо­ит­ся — ес­ли боль не по­дей­ству­ет — зас­тыть в этом кош­ма­ре на­веч­но. Как те ба­боч­ки в ян­та­ре из кол­лекции Джей Джей.  
  
Из гру­ди вы­рыва­ет­ся тя­желый хрип, боль­ше по­хожий на кар­канье.  
  
Джей Джей...  
  
Джен­сен при­щури­ва­ет­ся, си­лясь рас­смот­реть хоть что-то да­ющее под­сказ­ку, нап­равля­ющее его в нуж­ную сто­рону, под­твержда­ющее вер­ность его пу­ти.   
  
Ни­чего.  
  
Джен­сен да­вит в се­бе же­лание зак­ри­чать от бес­си­лия.  
  
На са­мом де­ле, он без про­мед­ле­ния ос­та­вил бы по­дыхать в этом ле­су всю ком­па­нию, вклю­чая се­бя. Бо­роть­ся про­тив то­го, че­го не зна­ешь, в чье су­щес­тво­вание всё еще не осо­бо ве­ришь, на­вер­ное, бес­смыс­ленно. Он бы и прав­ду опус­тил ру­ки.  
  
Ес­ли бы не Джей Джей.   
  
А еще, как ни стран­но, тот дол­го­вязый, Джа­ред, уни­вер­си­тет­ский дру­жок Дан­ниль. Джен­сен не зна­ет, что его за­цепи­ло в Джа­реде: слиш­ком ис­крен­няя улыб­ка, раз­дра­жа­юще длин­ная чел­ка или пол­ное от­сутс­твие тор­мо­зов во вре­мя раз­го­воров, но что-то наш­лось. По­тому Джен­сен сей­час и бес­по­ко­ит­ся в нес­коль­ко раз боль­ше.  
  
Чер­то­ва тварь ута­щила с со­бой и его дочь, и это­го не за­тыка­юще­гося при­дур­ка.  
  
Джен­се­ну хо­чет­ся вспом­нить хо­тя бы од­ну из мо­литв, ко­торые в детс­тве так рь­яно на­вязы­вала ему мать, но па­мять ус­лужли­во под­со­выва­ет ему ку­киш.  
  
Впро­чем, в этом что-то есть.   
  
Вре­мя на­де­ять­ся на по­мощь свы­ше нет, нуж­но по­лагать­ся толь­ко на са­мого се­бя.   
  
Под но­гами сно­ва про­тив­но хрус­тят су­хие вет­ви, и Джен­сен раз­дра­жен­но ши­пит.  
  
— Хва­тит во­дить ме­ня за нос, тварь! — вскри­кива­ет он, сот­ря­сая в воз­ду­хе ру­ками. — Ес­ли я те­бе ну­жен, вот, при­ди и возь­ми!   
  
От­ве­том ему слу­жит гро­бовая ти­шина, пре­рыва­емая толь­ко его собс­твен­ным рва­ным ды­хани­ем.  
  
Джен­сен не­нави­дит этот мир.  
  
— Ну же, будь пос­лушным маль­чи­ком, — бор­мо­чет он се­бе под нос, пы­та­ясь как мож­но ак­ку­рат­ней проб­рать­ся сквозь за­рос­ли тер­на, — не иг­рай с едой...  
  
Ко­люч­ки хва­та­ют его за шта­нины, но­ровят впить­ся и в без то­го под­ранную ру­баш­ку, толь­ко Джен­се­ну нет де­ла до это­го.   
  
Лишь бы най­ти, лишь бы ус­петь, лишь бы спас­ти...  
  
За­рос­ли за­кан­чи­ва­ют­ся слиш­ком вне­зап­но, и Джен­сен по­пада­ет на еще од­ну опуш­ку — по­хожую на ту, ко­торую ос­та­вил не боль­ше ча­са — а мо­жет и веч­ность — на­зад. Он во­рова­то ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся, глу­по на­де­ясь уви­деть что-то, кро­ме все­пог­ло­ща­ющей тем­но­ты. Дей­стви­тель­но глу­по.   
  
Сде­лать шаг впе­ред от­че­го-то ди­ко труд­но, но Джен­сен пе­реси­лива­ет се­бя.   
  
На дру­гом кон­це опуш­ки ма­тери­али­зу­ет­ся неч­то.  
  
Оно вы­сотой с че­лове­ка, оде­тое в тем­ный — а ка­кой еще? — ба­лахон, и Джен­сен уве­рен, что оно не ка­са­ет­ся зем­ли. Из-под ка­пюшо­на вид­не­ют­ся толь­ко от­све­чива­ющие яр­ко-крас­ным гла­за.  
  
Джен­сен сжи­ма­ет ку­лаки и за­мира­ет.   
  
— Кто ты?  
  
Ти­шина.   
  
Ко­торая пос­те­пен­но на­чина­ет рас­се­ивать­ся, по­тому что оно... сме­ет­ся. Этот ужас­ный, па­рали­зу­ющий ко­неч­ности и стис­ки­ва­ющий внут­реннос­ти смех за­пол­за­ет под ко­жу, впи­ва­ет­ся сот­ня­ми иго­лок в под­созна­ние, по­рабо­ща­ет.  
  
Джен­се­ну нель­зя бо­ять­ся.  
  
Он вздер­ги­ва­ет под­бо­родок и ед­ва не ры­чит:  
  
— Где моя дочь? Где Джа­ред?  
  
От­вра­титель­ный хо­хот ста­новит­ся толь­ко гром­че.  
  
— Что те­бе нуж­но?!  
  
Лес, ка­жет­ся, вздра­гива­ет от единс­твен­но­го сло­ва, про­из­не­сен­но­го су­щес­твом, сто­ящим нап­ро­тив Джен­се­на.   
  
— Ты.  
  
Каж­дый кро­венос­ный со­суд Джен­се­на вски­па­ет яростью и неп­рикры­той зло­бой. Ес­ли это — охо­та на не­го, то он го­тов по­бороть­ся и до­казать, что луч­шая за­щита — на­паде­ние.  
  
Не мед­ля ни се­кун­ды, Джен­сен бро­са­ет­ся впе­ред.  
  


***

  
В по­меще­ние, где Джа­ред сно­ва — че­му нес­ка­зан­но рад — встре­ча­ет­ся с собс­твен­ным соз­на­ни­ем, не вид­но ни зги. Он чуть слыш­но сто­нет, ощу­щая как пуль­си­ру­ет за­тылок — ему не­хило за­еха­ли, зас­та­вив от­клю­чить­ся, и пы­та­ет­ся по­нять, нет ли дру­гих пов­режде­ний.  
  
Ру­ки-но­ги ока­зыва­ют­ся на мес­те, да еще и це­лыми, и, на­вер­ное, еще ни­ког­да преж­де Джа­ред не был так рад это­му прос­то­му фак­ту.  
  
Где-то сбо­ку слы­шит­ся шо­рох, от ко­торо­го Джа­ред за­мира­ет. От эфе­мер­ной тя­жес­ти, тот­час сва­лив­шей­ся на груд­ную клет­ку, ста­новит­ся слож­но ды­шать.  
  
— Кто здесь? — шеп­чет Джа­ред, мыс­ленно уко­ряя се­бя за без­рассудс­тво. Воз­можно, ему сле­дова­ло бы при­кинуть­ся мер­твой, ис­портив­шей­ся, аб­со­лют­но не при­год­ной к упот­ребле­нию туш­кой, что­бы улиз­нуть от­сю­да — от­ку­да, кста­ти? — при пер­вом под­вернув­шемся слу­чае?  
  
В от­вет он слы­шит приг­лу­шен­ный дет­ский плач.  
  
— Джей Джей? — имя мел­кой спут­ни­цы вы­рыва­ет­ся у Джа­реда неп­ро­из­воль­но, хо­тя во­об­ще это пред­по­ложе­ние ка­жет­ся са­мым ло­гич­ным — боль­ше де­тей в их ком­па­нии не бы­ло. Ед­кое за­меча­ние собс­твен­но­го ра­зума о ко­личес­тве не са­мых при­ят­ных де­тишек во всех прос­мотрен­ных им филь­мах ужа­сов он пред­по­чита­ет иг­но­риро­вать.  
  
— Джа... Джа­ред? — го­лос Джей Джей дро­жит от неп­рекра­ща­ющих­ся ры­даний, но Джа­реду ка­жет­ся, что вок­руг на­чали петь ан­ге­лы.   
  
Он тра­тит все­го нес­коль­ко мгно­вений, что­бы со­ри­ен­ти­ровать­ся и отыс­кать де­воч­ку, за­бив­шу­юся в угол... пе­щеры? и креп­ко сжать её в объ­яти­ях.   
  
Джей Джей цеп­ля­ет­ся кро­хот­ны­ми паль­чи­ками за его май­ку, уты­ка­ясь ли­цом в пле­чо, и заг­нанно ды­шит, слов­но не ве­рит, что это дей­стви­тель­но он.  
  
Джа­ред пог­ла­жива­ет её по спи­не, да­же не пред­став­ляя, что нуж­но го­ворить в по­доб­ные мо­мен­ты. Он вро­де как взрос­лый, и ему сле­дова­ло бы ус­по­ко­ить ма­лыш­ку, на­ходя­щу­юся в пред-, а то и в уже ис­те­ричес­ком сос­то­янии, толь­ко что ска­зать?  
  
«Все на­ладит­ся»?  
  
«Все бу­дет хо­рошо»?  
  
«Нас спа­сут»?  
  
— Где мы?   
  
Мда.   
  
Джа­реду хо­чет­ся по­бить­ся го­ловой о что-ни­будь твер­дое: с ролью уте­шите­ля он справ­ля­ет­ся еще бо­лее хре­ново, чем мог се­бе пред­ста­вить. Толь­ко ни­чего дру­гого, кро­ме са­мого оче­вид­но­го и ин­те­ресу­юще­го его воп­ро­са, вы­давить из се­бя не по­лучи­лось.  
  
Джей Джей еще раз всхли­пыва­ет, а пос­ле ти­хо шеп­чет:  
  
— Не знаю... Здесь тем­но, хо­лод­но и сы­ро. Он ве­лел ждать.  
  
Лег­кие, по­хоже, сжи­ма­ют­ся до мик­роско­пичес­ких раз­ме­ров — Джа­ред с тру­дом умуд­ря­ет­ся вспом­нить, как сно­ва на­чать гло­тать воз­дух. Де­лая мел­кие-мел­кие вздо­хи и уже за­ранее от­ве­шивая се­бе мыс­ленную оп­ле­уху, он так же ти­хо ин­те­ресу­ет­ся:  
  
— Кто «он»?  
  
Джей Джей в его ру­ках де­ла­ет стран­ное дви­жение — по­жима­ет пле­чами, как се­кун­дой поз­же до­ходит Джа­реду.  
  
— Прос­то он.  
  
Её ды­хание пос­те­пен­но вы­рав­ни­ва­ет­ся, и вско­ре Джа­ред по­нима­ет, что она, эмо­ци­ональ­но вы­жатая пос­ле пе­режи­того кош­ма­ра, поп­росту вы­руба­ет­ся.   
  
Что же, это да­же луч­ше. Во сне ей не нуж­но бо­ять­ся.  
  
Че­го не ска­жешь о Джа­реде.  
  
Нет, ну не то, что­бы он бо­ял­ся...  
  
Да его прос­то ко­лотит. От не­из­вес­тнос­ти, не­до­уме­ния, вне­зап­но­го осоз­на­ния то­го, что не­кото­рые из ле­генд, слу­жащих для при­пуги­вания осо­бо не­пос­лушных де­тей, мо­гут ока­зать­ся прав­дой.   
  
Яв­ля­ют­ся ею, на са­мом-то де­ле.  
  
Джа­ред еще силь­нее при­жима­ет к се­бе кро­хот­ную Джей Джей, упи­ва­ясь прос­тым осоз­на­ни­ем — ря­дом есть че­ловек. Нас­то­ящий, жи­вой, нуж­да­ющий­ся в под­дер­жке че­ловек. Че­лове­чек да­же, уточ­нил бы Джа­ред. Ес­ли бы бы­ло ко­му эти уточ­не­ния слу­шать.  
  
Он прак­ти­чес­ки не ше­велит­ся, бо­ясь пот­ре­вожить и без то­го бес­по­кой­ный сон Джей Джей, за­то его ра­зум раз­ви­ва­ет бур­ную де­ятель­ность. По­об­выкшись к тем­но­те, Джа­ред пы­та­ет­ся изу­чить по­меще­ние, в ко­тором они с Джей Джей, до­черью то­го слиш­ком хму­рого зна­ком­ца Дан­ниль, ока­зались. Кста­ти, о зна­ком­це... Джен­се­не, ес­ли Джа­реду не из­ме­ня­ет па­мять. И о Дан­ниль. И о Ми­ше. Где же они все? И в по­ряд­ке ли?  
  
Об от­ри­цатель­ном от­ве­те на пос­ледние воп­рос Джа­ред зап­ре­ща­ет се­бе ду­мать. Он за­река­ет­ся, что лишь Джей Джей прос­нется, они по­пыта­ют­ся най­ти от­сю­да вы­ход, оты­щут всех ос­таль­ных и да­дут дё­ру, толь­ко ус­пе­вай сле­дить за свер­ка­ющи­ми пят­ка­ми. Джей Джей, так и быть, Джа­ред да­же го­тов нес­ти на ру­ках, что­бы ком­па­ния мог­ла пе­ред­ви­гать­ся быс­трее. На ма­шину со сдох­нувшим не­весть от­че­го мо­тором ему боль­ше не хо­чет­ся на­де­ять­ся.  
  
Гром­кий треск где-то на­вер­ху зас­тавля­ет Джа­реда вздрог­нуть: ка­жет­ся, пе­ре­утом­ленный мозг ед­ва не пос­ле­довал при­меру Джей Джей, от­прав­ляя Джа­реда в царс­тво Мор­фея. Мож­но по­думать, здесь са­мое то мес­то, что­бы ус­нуть... Джа­ред чувс­тву­ет, как уча­ща­ет­ся пульс, и прис­лу­шива­ет­ся к каж­до­му зву­ку из­вне. От­ку­да-то слы­шат­ся тя­желые ша­ги, и, по-хо­роше­му, Джа­реду сле­дова­ло бы раз­бу­дить Джей Джей, что­бы ве­леть той спря­тать­ся. Ле­вая ла­донь слов­но на ав­то­мате ло­жит­ся на ру­сую ма­куш­ку, прик­ры­вая, обе­регая, на­де­ясь, что это­го бу­дет дос­та­точ­но.   
  
Джа­ред не зна­ет, как бу­дет сра­жать­ся. Ско­рее все­го, это да­же не по­надо­бит­ся. Но дать воз­можность спас­тись Джей Джей, пусть и це­ной сво­ей жиз­ни, он поп­ро­бу­ет.  
  
Ша­ги за­мира­ют где-то сов­сем близ­ко, и Джа­ред за­дер­жи­ва­ет ды­хание. Ес­ли не ше­велить­ся, не из­да­вать ни зву­ка, не...  
  
Слы­шит­ся гром­кий треск, Джей Джей ис­пу­ган­но вски­дыва­ет­ся в ру­ках у Джа­реда, а в по­меще­ние, вмес­те с ку­чей де­ревян­ных ще­пок и ош­метков тра­вы, пе­реме­шан­ной с грязью, про­ника­ет тус­клый, но все-та­ки свет.   
  
Джа­ред су­жа­ет гла­за, пы­та­ясь рас­смот­реть фи­гуру, ма­яча­щую у вхо­да, и...  
  
— Вы це­лы?  
  
— Чу­ва-а-а-к...  
  
— Па­па!  
  
Джа­ред оп­ре­делен­но уве­ру­ет в Бо­га пос­ле слу­чив­ше­гося, сов­сем не по-хрис­ти­ан­ски да­руя то­му об­лик Джен­се­на Эк­лза, про­бира­юще­гося сквозь ос­татки две­ри или то­го, что слу­жило ею. Джей Джей мед­лит па­ру се­кунд, а пос­ле, ра­зом­кнув объ­ятия Джа­реда, бро­са­ет­ся к Джен­се­ну.  
  
— Па-а-а-па-а-а!  
  
Тот тут же под­хва­тыва­ет её на ру­ки, креп­ко при­жимая к се­бе и пря­ча ли­цо в во­лосах до­чери.   
  
Ес­ли Джа­реда бы зас­та­вили ког­да-ни­будь пок­лясть­ся, что он слы­шал ти­хое и ка­жуще­еся нас­то­ящей ман­трой — спа­сибо Дан­ниль, прос­ве­ща­ющей о та­ких ве­щах, — бор­мо­тание: «Жи­ва, жи­ва, жи­ва», то он бы не­замед­ли­тель­но это сде­лал.  
  
Джа­ред крях­тит и под­ни­ма­ет­ся на за­тек­шие от дли­тель­но­го си­дения не в са­мой удоб­ной по­зе но­ги, слег­ка по­шаты­ва­ясь. Джен­сен вски­дыва­ет на не­го вни­матель­ный взгляд:  
  
— Ты как, в по­ряд­ке?  
  
— В от­но­ситель­ном, — мор­щится Джа­ред, тут же вски­дывая обе ру­ки с под­ня­тыми боль­ши­ми паль­ца­ми. — Жить бу­ду, и, на­де­юсь, дол­го и счас­тли­во.  
  
Джей Джей чуть слыш­но сме­ет­ся, и у Джа­реда теп­ле­ет в гру­ди: ма­лыш­ка спра­вит­ся с этим стрес­сом, обя­затель­но. Джен­сен лишь хмы­ка­ет и ки­ва­ет на про­ход:  
  
— Ес­ли все нор­маль­но, то ва­лим от­сю­да, да пос­ко­рее.   
  
Джа­ред пол­ностью под­держи­ва­ет та­кую ини­ци­ати­ву.  
  
Проб­равшись сквозь сло­ман­ные дос­ки, он спра­шива­ет, вгля­дыва­ясь в спи­ну Джен­се­на:  
  
— Что с ос­таль­ны­ми?  
  
Джен­сен, опус­кая Джей Джей на зем­лю и об­хва­тывая её ла­донь сво­ей, от­ве­ча­ет:  
  
— Ис­пу­ган­ные, слег­ка по­кале­чен­ные, но жи­вы, — чуть по­мед­лив, он обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся и до­бав­ля­ет, кри­во улы­ба­ясь: — На­де­юсь, бу­дут жить дол­го и счас­тли­во.  
  
Джа­ред не мо­жет удер­жать­ся от за­каты­вания глаз. Был бы мо­мент бо­лее под­хо­дящий, он бы еще и по­шутил про ав­тор­ское пра­во. Впро­чем, он же и сам «одол­жил» эту фра­зу из ска­зок... Ой, нет, ни­каких ска­зок боль­ше; Джа­ред да­же встря­хива­ет го­ловой, буд­то пы­та­ясь выб­ро­сить лю­бые упо­мина­ния об этом ви­де твор­чес­тва. Да и ли­тера­туре во­об­ще, по­тому что быть ге­ро­ем од­но­го из стран­ных про­из­ве­дений ему ка­тего­ричес­ки не пон­ра­вилось. Кста­ти...  
  
— Джен­сен, — на­де­ясь, что тот сей­час не вре­жет ему от ду­ши, по­нижа­ет го­лос Джа­ред, — а где... оно?  
  
Джен­сен вы­дыха­ет с гром­ким прис­вистом, ка­жет­ся, еще креп­че сжи­мая ру­ку Джей Джей, и, ус­ко­рив­шись, бро­са­ет:  
  
— Ис­чезло. Я слу­чай­но на­садил его на удач­но под­вернув­ший­ся сук. Ис­крен­не на­де­юсь, что оно по­дох­ло без воз­можнос­ти вос­кре­шения.  
  
Джа­ред ло­вит се­бя на мыс­ли, что сно­ва со­лида­рен с Джен­се­ном чуть боль­ше, чем пол­ностью.  
  
Ког­да они вы­бира­ют­ся на­ружу, Джа­ред по­нима­ет: их с Джей Джей дей­стви­тель­но дер­жа­ли в пе­щере, чей вход сей­час всмат­ри­ва­ет­ся в не­го, точ­но про­валом глаз­ни­цы ста­рого че­репа. Ну и чушь же ле­зет в го­лову, — Джа­ред фыр­ка­ет собс­твен­ным мыс­лям. Рас­пра­вив пле­чи, он не без нас­лажде­ния от­ме­ча­ет, что преж­де на­вис­шая над ле­сом ть­ма бла­гопо­луч­но уб­ра­лась к дь­яволь­ской ма­тери, ус­ту­пив мес­то, как и сле­ду­ет, сол­нечно­му ок­тябрь­ско­му дню.   
  
Хэл­ло­уин, он, по­жалуй, пе­рес­та­нет лю­бить, как это бы­ло преж­де, но всем сер­дцем на­де­ет­ся, что это не са­мое при­ят­ное прик­лю­чение вско­ре сот­рется из их па­мяти, как оче­ред­ной ноч­ной кош­мар.  
  
— Эй, ре­бята, по­дож­ди­те ме­ня! — Джа­ред при­бав­ля­ет ско­рос­ти, ус­трем­ля­ясь вслед за Джен­се­ном и Джей Джей, пе­ресе­ка­ющи­ми опуш­ку.  
  
— Не от­ста­вать! — зву­чит от Джен­се­на в от­вет, и Джа­ред ло­вит се­бя на мыс­ли, что ему нра­вит­ся зву­чание это­го го­лоса; и по­тому им сле­ду­ет поз­на­комить­ся поб­ли­же.  
  
Ни он, ни Джей Джей не за­меча­ют мель­ка­ющих крас­ных вспо­лохов в зе­леных гла­зах Джен­се­на.


End file.
